


速战速决.Quickshot

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!P Tracer, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Teasing, sort of Femdom I suppose, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “你想干什么？”她哑声问道，只觉温暖的手掌滑下来覆在她大腿内侧，让她呼吸一滞。四肢生出阵阵热流，渐渐向小腹汇集。黑百合眼底闪着不容错认的火光，嘴里轻轻吐出一个词来，嗓音低哑得让猎空打了个哆嗦。“狩猎。”- 或者 -黑百合喜欢欺负人，而猎空的反应迅速可不只是在一件事上。





	速战速决.Quickshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quickshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027057) by [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising). 



“ _Tiens tiens_ ，看来我们要合作了。”

黑百合倚着门框，满脸笑容。猎空懊恼地呼出一口气，没搭理她，埋头继续调整夹克的拉链。任务前的着装环节对她始终是个挑战，因为必须保证时间加速器全程固定，虽然皮带还是能松开足够空间，但终归碍事。

“别以为我会很高兴。”她气哼哼地说着，从行军床上起身，把换下的衣物塞进储物柜，“温斯顿肯定疯了才会觉得让你上船是好主意。天杀的，你可是黑爪的人！”

黑百合咂咂嘴，悠然迈步踱进屋里，指尖一路掠过墙上各式海报。“黑爪出于自身利益考虑，对这次任务乐见其成。如果你是怕我背后捅刀子，那尽可以放心，我没那个打算。”

猎空迟疑一下。“自身利益？什么 _自身利益_ ？”

杀手耸耸肩，一屁股坐到猎空的行军床上，翘起二郎腿。就算猎空的视线毫无必要地多驻留了一段时间，她也决定不加深究。

“别转动你漂亮的小脑瓜子乱猜了， _chérie_ 。”

猎空摔上储物柜的门。“别这么叫我。”

“哦？还在为国王大道那件小事生气呢？”黑百合故作不解地歪过脑袋。

“你 _杀了_ 孟达塔。你还想杀 _我_ 。”

“我是个杀手。我的工作就是杀人。”黑百合语调平淡，眼里一闪即逝的微光却泄露了她的兴奋，“虽然我得承认，那是我最完美的刺杀之一。”

猎空咬牙切齿，闪过房间站到她跟前，把腰杆挺得笔直——鉴于她五英尺四英寸的个头和豆芽菜似的纤细身形，这也没让她显得高大多少。

“瞧，这就是为什么我说跟你合作绝对是疯了。”她发着牢骚，抬手毫不客气地指向她愤怒的源头，“你 _喜欢_ 杀人，所以我要怎么相信你，把后背交给你？你会把大家的处境都搞得一团糟！”

黑百合挑起一边眉毛，拨开那根快戳到她脸上的手指。她眯起眼睛，目光尖锐，像在思忖着什么，不久勾起嘴角露出一抹微笑，原本漫不经心的表情瞬间消失，换上了另一副模样——在孟达塔遇害的那天晚上，猎空曾多次见过这副笑容。

“你可真是个暴躁的小家伙，不是吗？这么快就下结论了……”金黄的眸子从头到脚打量着猎空，猎空也说不清她眼中的光芒出自兴趣还是嘲讽，只觉得胃里一阵抽搐。“虽然我认为带着火气上战场并不明智。”

“你想——”猎空的质问戛然而止，惊叫一声——一根纤长的手指在她左腿上轻轻抚过，缓慢，慵懒，一路向上，快到腹股沟时又掉头退了回去。

动作重复了几次，一次比一次靠近。蜻蜓点水般的轻触，却让猎空肌肤阵阵发烫，下体传来的躁动更是让她身形一僵。

此刻起生理反应绝对不是时候，只会助长对方的小把戏，可那女人动作中的暗示意味让人很难不分心。

“哦？对我没有更多指控了？”黑百合暂停手上的动作问她，“还是你的傲气这就没影了？”

猎空飞快摇头驱散脑海中欢欣的迷雾，双手在身侧攥成了拳头。她喉咙里阵阵发紧，其实她一眨眼就能闪现离开这里，可那根停留在她胯下的手指偏像绳索一样把她牢牢拴住。

“你想干什么？”她哑声问道，只觉温暖的手掌滑下来覆在她大腿内侧，让她呼吸一滞。四肢生出阵阵热流，渐渐向小腹汇集。

黑百合眼底闪着不容错认的火光，嘴里轻轻吐出一个词来，嗓音低哑得让猎空打了个哆嗦。

“狩猎。”

黑百合迅速抬手抓向猎空胯下，毫不留情地收紧手指。猎空只希望那掐着她敏感部位的指尖不要如此贴慰，可惜事与愿违，身体一下就起了反应。

她本能地把腰胯往前送，强忍住一声低吟，脑子里血都开始向下涌，小腹内突如其来的搏动难以抗拒。

也无可掩饰。

她的制服设计流畅紧致，根本藏不住勃起。况且以黑百合掐握的力道，肯定会注意到掌心传来的抽搐和坚挺。

不知道杀手有没有被她的反应速度吓一跳，但至少没表现出来。那女人只是用力攥了一把逼得她再次低吟，然后舔舔嘴唇。

“有意思。”杀手小声嘀咕，虽然猎空一点都不明白自己被摸得硬了有意思在哪，“你很容易满足，不是吗？”

“才——”猎空不是那种容易害臊的人，可对方的暧昧调侃让她小腹发烫，两耳通红。她以前从没遇到过这种麻烦，不过她在性事上本就没有多少经验。

她摇摇头，努力不去想正在黑百合手中猛烈抽搐的分身，皱眉道：“才不是。”

那几根扣在她胯下的手指动了，以一种揶揄似的节奏按压着衣物下方的突起，猎空两膝发软，下身倒是彻底硬了，紧绷绷地抵着制服，挤得难受。

杀手目不转睛地盯着她的脸，手指在那处明显的突起上来回摩挲逗留不去，让猎空瑟缩一下，倒抽了一口气。即使隔着制服，那隐约的触感都让她两腿打颤，几欲失控。

“你得多学学怎么撒谎。”杀手抿起嘴唇，露出一抹近乎调侃的笑容。猎空咬紧牙关，脸更是涨得通红。

“哦，去你的。”

短暂停顿后，黑百合点点头。“非常好。”

“哈？”

猎空只有短短一瞬来疑惑这话里的意思，紧接着纤长的手指就探进她裤腰，一把将裤子扯到了大腿处。

因为制服太紧，她没再穿内衣裤，所以小家伙一下昂首挺胸蹦了出来。微凉的空气抚慰着肌肤的灼热，却无法平息腹内的欲火和心中的震惊——她居然就这么站在一个几乎素不相识、不久前甚至追杀过她的女人面前，光着屁股硬着鸡巴，毫无隐私可言。

鸡巴头上还挂着一滴液珠。

猎空屏住呼吸，只见黑百合盯着它看了一小会儿，喉咙里轻哼一声——是揶揄还是满足，猎空也说不清，不过感觉更像前者——伸过一根手指把它拨向自己。

小家伙已经异常敏感，杀手挑逗似的歪过脑袋，脸靠得那么近，撩得她欲火中烧。如果能对自己坦诚一点，猎空就会承认她回忆那些夜晚时，更多想起的是杀手冷酷的笑容和扭动的腰肢。

“天哪，别磨蹭了。”她挫败地发着牢骚，那直勾勾盯着她的灼热目光和小腹内欲求不满的折磨让她如坐针毡。

黑百合呼出一口气，要不是她冷着脸看不出表情，那听起来倒像一声嗤笑。“真性急。我们就来看看你能撑多久。”

温暖的吐息在猎空肌肤上拂过，激得她胳膊和肩膀上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。黑百合以一种极尽魅惑的姿态咬着下唇，透过浓密的睫毛对上她的眼睛，在那话儿下面缓缓舔过。

猎空张着嘴说不出话，看着杀手用唇轻轻含住顶端，腮帮微陷，把那滴体液吮到舌尖。

杀手肌肤的蓝色和猎空本身的苍白形成一种诱人的对比，不过猎空无暇欣赏。她正拼命咬着舌头，连气都喘不过来，根本没空去想自己惹上了怎样的麻烦。

如果她以为黑百合会对她手下留情循序渐进，那就大错特错了。

杀手的舌头紧贴那处画着小圈，让猎空眼冒金星，然后以无比自然的动作一下把她吞进口中。

猎空全身抽搐，差点瘫倒在地，却本能地俯身抱住那女人的后脑勺。她喉底泄出的声音嘶哑破碎，却饱含渴望，她感觉黑百合咽部的肌肉包裹着她，温暖贴合得有如手套。

“该死。”她叫出了声，睁大眼睛，腰胯不由自主地颤抖律动起来。杀手只以吞咽回应，箍着她的肌肉瞬间收紧，让快感向下淌过猎空的脊背。

猎空心知自己的个头可能不算大，但如今看来倒是好事——黑百合进行吮吸动作时全无窒息之虞。

要么就是她正擅长此道。

黑百合又咽了一下才松口，猎空呜咽一声，那阵紧贴肌肤滑过的灼热感如此鲜明，几乎叫人难以承受。下身的勃动愈发强烈，肌肉抽搐不止，她深吸一口气，努力镇定心神。

杀手注意到她的反应，退开一点，眼里闪着嘲讽的光。“我们都还没开始呢， _chérie_ 。你不会已经兴奋过头了吧，嗯？”

“不会？”她本想说得斩钉截铁，话出口时却更像不打自招——就好像她肿胀的性器还不足以说明一切似的。

黑百合勾起嘴角，再次俯下身，像刚才一样轻松包容了它。这次她双手搂定了猎空的臀，连指甲都陷进那温软的肌肤里。

然后她开始来回晃动脑袋，动作又快又稳，毫不停顿。猎空闭紧眼睛，倒抽了一口气。情潮汹涌而来——不管她是否愿意，包围着顶端的紧致，在那下方舔蹭的舌头，还有吮吸的力道，都像要把她推上绝顶。

黑百合的声音在她脑海里回荡，冰冷而残酷—— _你很容易满足，不是吗？_ ——猎空心头一震，欲望的潮水陡然高涨，腰胯不由迎合着那女人的动作一次次拱起。

“不，不，不，不——”她感觉性器随着高潮逼近胀大起来，慌得语无伦次，甚至来不及发出像样的预警，“该死的——”

杀手喉咙收缩，手指抠进女孩臀肉里，最后一次将她深深纳入，猎空在一声嘶吼中攀上顶点。

她睁开双眼，却什么都看不到，快感一波波涌来，体液随着她每一次悸动肆无忌惮地淌进女人喉咙里。

黑百合没有给她退缩的机会。每一波释放都被吸吮舔舐，吞咽入腹，不带一丝迟疑。猎空咬着下唇试图止住不成腔调的呻吟，却全是徒劳，只得放任自流，由着杀手搓揉她的性腺，索取她所能奉献的一切。

高潮渐渐退散，她只觉两腿发软。黑百合松开猎空退了回去，抬头审视着她，眯起的眼睛里有种玩味的神情。

片刻后，她脸上浮起一抹浅笑。“恭喜啊， _chérie_ ，”她嗓音中的嘲讽浓郁得直往外渗，唇上水光潋滟，“跟我预期的一样。”

猎空两颊滚烫，却咧嘴笑着反唇相讥：“这么说你早就想跟我来一发，是吗，亲爱的？”

“要是这样，我本来还希望不会这么快结束呢。”

猎空的骄傲被这句满不在乎的侮辱碾成了粉末，可她不是那么轻易认输的人——哪怕对方挑逗似的抚过她敏感的下体，令她畏缩了一下。

她知道这么做并不明智，但她更知道，她从来不会因为可能有危险就止步不前。

猎空闭上眼睛呼了口气，凝神发动蕴藏在胸口的能量。如今她只需在脑海中想象那道熟悉的蓝光，然后感受肌肉受到的拉扯，还有肚子里微微的反胃。

即使隔着眼睑，她也能看到那抹蓝光，不由庆幸自己刚才几分钟都没怎么挪动位置——否则回溯时间的眩晕感很可能会毁掉她的最终目的。

她再睁眼时，做的第一件事就是低头确认效果。高潮后的倦怠消失不见，小腹内的搏动卷土重来，种种迹象显示那已经奏效，但她毕竟从没做过这样的尝试。

小家伙再次傲然挺立，就像她把自己弄得一塌糊涂之前一样。

黑百合眨眼看着她，冷漠的面具上裂开了缝隙，露出一丝惊讶来。

“你说什么来着？”猎空咧嘴一笑，腰杆挺得更直了。要玩游戏她大可以奉陪到底，不怕这女人不转身逃跑，最好是逃回黑爪去，离她和她的朋友们越远越好。“你想继续，对吗？”

杀手两眼眯成一条缝。若有若无的冷笑和居高临下的揶揄消失了，取而代之的是实实在在的恼怒——这情绪猎空倒不陌生，她惹恼过很多人，虽然做法可能不太一样。

“当然，我也不想把你累坏了，”她一边欢快地念叨，一边伸手想把裤子提回腰上，“可不能让你软得枪都打不准。”

没等她趁机宣布自己赢得游戏胜利然后溜到一旁解决胯下那自找的麻烦，黑百合突然伸手把她牢牢握在掌中。

“我从不失手。”她嗓音冰冷，让猎空定在原地一动不动。手套粗糙的布料摩擦着猎空的皮肤，却说不上难受。

“你就没打中 _我_ 。”

“一次不幸的失误。”她另一只手摸向自己腰间的暗链，开始往下拽——动作慢条斯理，仿佛没注意到猎空的眼睛是如何黏在她身上的。“总有一天我会纠正的。”

猎空对威胁充耳不闻，只盯着那女人的拉链一寸寸向下，将一切暴露在她眼前，那只握她的手慢悠悠地开始上下活动，绕着顶端一遍遍摩挲。

动作突然停下，猎空咬住嘴唇才没呜咽出声。

“你是不是分心了， _chérie_ ？”黑百合问道，拉链终于到了底，消失在两腿之间。猎空只想看看她——看看她是不是真的像装的那样不为所动，看看这是不是也让她湿了——可她那两条腿始终交叉着。

猎空逼自己挪开视线，压下向那女人手中顶蹭的欲望，强作笑颜。“才他妈没有呢。”

黑百合最后拽了一下，坐回行军床上，挑起一边眉毛。“很好。如果你 _再_ 让我失望，我可要恨你了。”

她眼里的光亮让猎空相信，哪怕只为有更多理由嘲笑她，这女人都乐得再失望一次。

“那是个意外。”她小声嘟囔，绷紧了两腿肌肉，努力克制着才没靠过去，“你吓了我一跳。”

“是嘛？”

“就是！”猎空叫道，“你不可能前脚还要杀我，后脚就来给我打飞机。”

黑百合歪过脑袋。“这两者区别没你想的那么大。都是以赢为目的的游戏。”

她在行军床上挪挪身子直到背靠着墙，姿势慵懒惬意，却有种猎空永远学不来的气度。那张小床俨然成了她的王座。

“不过既然你这么固执，非得怀疑我另有所图，那我建议不妨打个赌。”

且不说猎空早就知道黑百合取人性命有多容易，就算不知道，眼前这人嘴角愉悦的弧度也足以令人不安。

“怎么个赌法？”

“你应该很容易赢的赌法。”

杀手突然张开双腿现出其间的隐秘，惊得猎空下巴都掉了。

她湿透了。

猎空脑海里只剩下这个念头——黑百合如此灼热湿润 _反应明显_ ，要是换成别人，肯定会对此取笑一番。而事实上，她所能做的就是死盯着对方，忽略下身的热浪随心跳搏动时，从那话儿上头滴落的体液。

她差点就没听见那女人接下来的话。

“如果你能在里面坚持两分钟，就算你赢，我不参加这次任务。”杀手把腿张得更开，“要我看，你连一分钟都撑不过。”

猎空挣扎着努力维持表面的清醒，却感觉腹肌因这几句话绷紧了。

“如果我输了呢？”她问得心不在焉，甚至不确定这是否重要。不管她是否愿意相信黑百合会信守诺言，但要强忍着不扑过去是越来越难了。

“那就算你欠我一个人情。”黑百合似乎注意到猎空眯起的眼睛，于是补充道，“我不需要你为我战斗。我也不会要你杀死或者伤害你哪个小朋友。”

“那守望先锋呢？我是不会向你透露任何机密情报的。”

“如果我想要情报，有的是更好的渠道。”

这明摆着是挖苦，不过猎空没有看漏杀手大腿内侧闪亮的水泽。

她犹豫着。

显然正确的做法是离开这里，要么努力说服温斯顿，让他明白黑百合不可信任，要么接受现实，在任务中留神盯住她。猎空 _心里明白_ 得很，可是当黑百合向她敞开了自己，她需要做的就是向欲望屈服时，实在很难再思考什么。

杀手低哼一声，右手手指在自己腿上拂过，向更下方探去。她刻意拱起的腰胯和喉咙里的轻吟一点点消解着猎空的决心。

“怎么样？我等着你呢。”

黑百合两根手指抵着阴蒂打转，舒展身躯，入口处的湿润隐约可见。

这击溃了猎空的防线。

她不是有意启动加速器，但没等反应过来，她已经在热情驱使下拖着蓝光向前闪去。要不是有只靴子顶在胸口挡了她一下，她大概早就被裤子绊倒或者冲过头了。

这让她变成跪在床垫上、半抬着胳膊的姿势。

“别这么心急， _chérie_ ，”黑百合暗笑，左手握紧猎空的分身，脚底却加大力道顶在她颈侧，“你是不是忘了什么？”

猎空眨眨眼，绞尽脑汁思索着自己到底遗漏了哪个性爱基础步骤，直到杀手从紧身衣前襟下面摸出一个四方的小锡纸袋。

“安全第一。”

她语调里透着嘲讽，要是在平时，猎空肯定会好奇她为什么随身带着避孕套，但此刻欲望压倒了一切耍嘴皮的企图，她一动不动，任由黑百合捏着硅胶套子戴到那话儿头上。

套子往下撸时，猎空自觉敏感度有些许降低，影响微乎其微，不至于造成麻烦，却可能帮她多坚持几秒。

冰冷的铁靴抵着她下巴描摹许久，黑百合终于把脚收了回去。

不等她开口放行，猎空就紧盯着眼前那片诱人的肌肤，一点点往前挪。她需要做的就是撑过两分钟。两分钟而已。

性器在那滚烫湿润处擦过时，她深吸了一口气。她等着黑百合再次主动抓她拽她，可这次那女人似乎满足于放手任由她把握节奏。

猎空咬咬嘴唇，呼出一口气。她上下探寻着入口，顶了一下、两下、三下，终于挤进那道潮湿的狭缝。

灼热吞没了她。

哪怕原本抱着放慢攻势的念头，她也无法克制扭动腰胯向前冲刺——力道凶猛，动作笨拙，却足以抵达她渴望的深度。

最终触底时，她咬住下唇才把高亢的呻吟咽了回去。她压根就没听出黑百合那一瞬间的呼吸停滞，也没发觉对方的手指从背后抠紧了她的夹克。

温暖的紧致包裹着她，她开始缓缓律动，一次次向前挺进。她强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着黑百合的胸脯随着每一次撞击而颤动，看着汗珠顺着她腰腹滑落到肚脐，看着她精实的肌肉收缩绷紧。

猎空感觉肺里一阵气短，感觉快感在脊柱末端渐渐汇集，然后她知道，她死定了。

黑百合是如此紧致，如此温暖，快感来得如此汹涌——她根本不可能撑过两分钟。虽然性器最轻微的抽动都让她全身过电，她还是努力保持自制，动作也犹豫起来。

杀手啧了一声，一双长腿不经意似的缠上她的腰肢，肌肉微微收紧，催促她继续劳作。“不许休息。不然我可走了，你就自己看着办吧。”

猎空难以抗拒，只能服从。她不由自主地扭动腰胯，屋里充斥着淫靡的水声，让她本以为到达顶点的欲望愈发高涨。她不再去想自己在干什么。 _她们_ 在干什么。

她不再去想她有多么 _深入_ 她体内，黑百合在她身下又是多么湿润多么动情。

她也不再去想杀手是多么口是心非，长腿一下下地勒紧她，胸口起伏不定，经由两人交缠的身躯，她甚至感觉到一拍心跳——又轻又缓，但确凿无疑。

小腹内快感升级，高潮突然近在眼前，猎空低声呜咽，面容纠结。

她用力闭紧双眼，开始默默读秒。 _一，二，三——_

打扫厕所卫生。

_四，五，六，七——_

洗澡的温斯顿。

_八，九——_

“好像有人分心了？”

温热的气息吹在猎空耳畔，让她猝不及防，她用无关念头在脑海中筑起的高墙陡然崩塌。

黑百合手指慢条斯理地拂过她后背，溜进裤腰下方，轻轻刮蹭着她的臀肉。

“你已经快到中点线了，”她压低嗓门，律动腰胯迎合着猎空的冲撞，令她目眩神迷，“我甚至给你戴了套，好让你多几分胜算。”

猎空应不出声来，摇摇头试图忽略耳畔的轻声絮语，却只是徒劳。持续的压迫令她难以自持，杀手的肉体在她身下，在她周遭，无处不在，这感觉 _太过刺激_ 。

要是她不小心点……

黑百合低低嗤笑。“或者，你就是为这个分心？你想拿掉这碍事的避孕套？”她嗓音降了一个八度，低沉沙哑，倒更像在陈述事实，“想摘了套直接干我？想 _射在里面_ ？”

猎空只觉腹部肌肉一紧，汹涌的情潮几乎漫溢而出。

“我得停一下。”她咬着牙停顿下来，快感一波波从胯下辐射到全身，让心砰砰跳得有如擂鼓，“我得——”

她倒抽了一口气——黑百合双手揪住她衣领，那双紧盯她的金黄眼眸本不该有催情效果，却偏偏叫她更加亢奋。

“我说过了。不许休息。”

猎空张口结舌，就看着杀手把她推倒，然后爬到她身上，期间甚至都没断开两人的交合。那女人面带笑容，手指勾着加速器的皮带——或许是想制住她，或许是种威胁，猎空既不知道也不在乎。

“只要再坚持一分钟。”黑百合一边安抚她，一边慵懒地伸伸腰，“没问题吧，嗯？”

猎空不知如何作答，就算她知道，当杀手开始摆动腰胯时，答案也立刻飞到了九霄云外。黑百合迅速凶狠，毫不留情，打定主意不给猎空一丝喘息的机会。猎空只觉两腿发抖，小腹里那团火瞬间烧成了燎原。

“等等，等等，等等，你这是——”

那甚至不到一秒钟。性器充血膨大起来，她被推挤着越过了极限，本能地用双手搂紧了黑百合的臀。她听不见自己嘴里发出的呐喊，听不见那女人呼吸粗重的回应，也没意识到自己动作大得连屁股都离开了床垫，迎合杀手的动作奋力向深处挺进。

她能感觉到的，只有伴随性腺的每一次痉挛充满避孕套的体液和窜上脊背的强烈快感。温暖湿润的肌肉将她包裹，有节奏地律动着向她索要更多，直到她献出所有。血液在耳旁奔腾不息，淹没了一切，只剩下那流遍全身的激情，还有指甲掐进肌肤的刺痛。

她想象摘下避孕套来做这事，两人之间再无妨碍，再没有什么能阻挡她真正充满这个女人，单是这念头就让她呻吟喘息。

猎空颤抖着进行了最后一次冲刺，带着一声叹息重重落回床垫里。

她浑身虚脱，四肢像灌了铅一样沉，不管愿不愿意，她觉得自己是没力气再回溯时间了。黑百合默默从她身上滑下来，感觉到自己的敏感脆弱，猎空蹙了蹙眉。

有好一阵子，房间里只有拉链的窸窣声。

然后一只冰凉的手抚上猎空的脸颊。“你输了， _chérie_ 。”

奇怪的是，猎空本以为会在杀手话语中听到的奚落并未降临，她强撑着睁开眼，却看不懂那女人的表情。

“是的。很抱歉。”她不好意思地小声嘀咕。冰冷的手掌贴着她的脸颊令人惬意，况且她已经筋疲力尽，根本没力气继续发火——至少现在不行。“你感觉太舒服了。”

黑百合眨眨眼，退出了猎空的视野。猎空等着她回应，哪怕一句羞辱也好，什么都行，但直到她终于恢复一丝清醒环顾四周时，才发现杀手已经走了，就像来时一样悄无声息。

猎空叹了口气翻身侧卧，决定先打个盹再整理仪容。然后从温斯顿那里摸根香蕉。

她有预感，她会很需要补充体力。


End file.
